Beautiful Oblivion
by DramioneLives0127
Summary: We all want to be loved by someone. When Hermione finds love in the wrong places, will Draco be there to catch her when she falls, or will Hermione have to save herself from what she's become? Rated M to be safe for rape,and language. HGDM
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 1:

It was a cool mid-August night as Hermione Granger changed into her white t-shirt and pink pajama bottoms. She had wondered how many times she had done this same routine since her sixth year had ended. Now that she was home in the muggle world, she could change into pajamas that were informal.

She walked into the kitchen and started to make herself a cup of tea from the kettle that relaxed on the stove. Her hands felt warm as she held the glass mug in her hands. Just as she was about to take a sip, there was loud knocking at her door. The sound had nearly made her drop the crimson mug but she quickly placed it on the cream counter before she went to go answer the door.

The knocking turned into pounding.

"I'm coming! Hang on a moment!" Hermione yelled patiently as she made her way towards the peephole in the door.

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach clenched nervously as she saw her house enemy standing outside.

_What does he want? Why on earth would he come to, of all houses, mine? _

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded.

"Come on, Granger. Let me in."

She sighed. "Why should I? Give me one good reason."

Draco sighed impatiently on the other side of the door. "Because if you don't, I'll let myself in and you won't like it. Now let me in!"

Hermione slowly turned the wooden doorknob and opened the oak door. She looked at Draco Malfoy and saw a side of him that she had never seen before. He looked anxious and expecting. His forehead had small specks of sweat and his lip looked like he had been hurt by someone. She watched as he looked around outside and then walked inside the house.

"Close the door." He ordered after he made his way inside the warm house. Hermione did as she was told and then took her wand and locked it to satisfy her nervousness.

"Draco Malfoy, what the devil is going on?"

He didn't answer as he walked around the house, making sure that all the doors were locked. If they weren't locked, he put a locking spell on them.

Hermione followed him around with her wand in hand, just in case he decided to put tricks out of his sleeve.

"Answer me, Malfoy! What is going on?" She repeated.

He turned around in the living room and looked at her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Granger."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the pale Slytherin and gazed at him. "Try me." She walked into the kitchen and picked up her glass mug again and took a sip of it, but gave a look of disgust because of the coldness it had gotten. She poured it out into the sink and then walked back over to Draco.

"My father...we had an argument and it turned out badly. He told me that I had made him displeased and he wanted me to, as his heir; take over what he has been doing for so long. He wants me to become a Death Eater, like him." Draco replied.

Hermione gasped and then started putting the pieces of the puzzle together internally.

"And you said no...am I right?" She asked him.

The young teenager nodded and then looked into Hermione's caramel brown eyes and suddenly had a first reaction.

"Oh Merlin, I've put you in danger by coming here..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this in shock. Had he changed over the summer? Why wasn't he teasing her and calling her Mudblood?

"I'm sorry, Draco...but why do you suddenly care if you put me in danger or not? What did your father do to have you have a change in heart?" she asked him curiously.

Draco stepped forward suddenly and slowly walked towards Hermione. He placed a hand on her cheek and gently rubbed it with his thumb. He nonchalantly took in her scent, sweet lilacs and lavender. She smelled like heaven.

Before she knew what was happening, his lips met hers and confusion and anger swept over her.

_SMACK!_

Draco rubbed his cheek where he was slapped and then glared at her with cold steel eyes. No one knew what to do for several moments but then Hermione spoke up.

"You just came here to kiss me, didn't you Draco?" Hermione asked him coldly.

"Granger, I-I think I love you."

_SMACK!_

Draco's face went in the direction that he was slapped a second time.

"Did you brew yourself a love potion before you came here, Malfoy? You don't know what you want. I, Draco Malfoy, do not love you. In all essence, I despise your very existence. Take your lies and get out!" Hermione yelled at him.

She wasn't exactly angry with him, despite the fact that he had kissed her. She was more uneasy about his presence in her house and worried that something might happen. Something somewhat out of her control. She really regretted moving out of her parent's house right now. She had decided in the beginning of her sixth year that she would move out in the summer and have a place of her own. Hermione wasn't really or even expecting this to happen.

She looked at Draco, who looked hurt, but she showed no signs of pity. She just wanted him out of her house so she could relax.

"I'm sorry, Granger..." Draco replied before opening the front door. He glanced back at Hermione and sadly walked out, closing the door behind him.

She locked the door, and then sat down on the couch but didn't feel safe yet. She was scared, scared that _he_ might come back. Hermione kicked herself for feeling so insecure but went easy on herself. She had a right to feel scared and nervous. Draco Malfoy, enemy of all enemies, had come into her home and kissed her, and confessed his love.

She got off the couch and searched for a piece of parchment and a quill. Once she had found both, she started to write her letter.

_Harry,_

_Please come over to my house as soon as you are able to. I am alright but I would like to talk to you. If you come early, I promise I'll make you breakfast. You can also bring Ron if you want. I hope to see you soon! _

_With love, _

_Hermione _

She folded the parchment into quarters and then placed it in an envelope and walked over to the tawny gray owl that she had bought in fifth year. Hermione placed the envelope in the owl's mouth and talked softly to it.

"Give this to Harry Potter."

The owl made a noise of agreement and then flew out the window she had opened.

Hermione grabbed a blanket and laid on the scarlet couch, watching the flames of the fireplace flicker in the dark. It was a fireplace that didn't give off heat but it was nice to look at. The flames hypnotized Hermione as she slowly started to fall asleep...


	2. Hurtful Words Exchanged

Chapter 2: Hurtful Words Exchanged

"OW!"

Hermione awoke quickly and sat up, looking around the room. Her nerves calmed down when she saw Harry and gave a sigh of relief before standing up.

"Sorry, Hermione. Your bloody bird doesn't seem to like me very much." Harry apologized as he nursed his finger.

She walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug. "That's alright, Harry. I'm just glad that you're here."

He gently hugged his friend and looked into the brunette's caramel eyes. "How about you cook breakfast and tell me what happened. You owe me that much for persuading Ron not to come with." Harry joked, smiling.

Hermione nodded and made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a pan. After a few seconds of searching in the refrigerator for eggs, she found it and set them on the counter.

"Alright, so I suppose I might have overreacted last night...but I was feeling uncomfortable. Someone came over and...he kissed me." She replied, breaking an egg into the pan.

Harry looked at her quickly from the kitchen table and then gave her a questionable look. "Who kissed you?"

Hermione looked into the pan before magic-ing the empty shells into the garbage. "Dr-Draco Malfoy. He kissed me...twice." There was a long pause before Harry spoke again. "Did you like them?"

Hermione felt anger build up inside her. Not at Harry, of course. She was mad at the person who had made her open the door for him. She was mad at the boy who had invaded her space and then some. He had no right to suddenly kiss her like that. Twice. She was furious because the little creep had confessed his love to someone who didn't feel remotely the same way.

"No, I did not. Why would you ask such a question? Let's just drop it, Harry. Please, I've had rough night."

Hermione could then see anguish in Harry's eyes. "Hermione, by your letter it sounded like Draco had bloody raped you! Kissing you may have been a big deal to you but that's nothing to get all frantic about. It was only a kiss. If you didn't like it, then it shouldn't be such a big deal."

She looked at her best friend in surrender. "Harry, I was scared out of my mind that he might come back and rape me! This is Draco Malfoy of the Slytherin House we're talking about. Did you forget that his father's a Death Eater? Out of all the people I know, I thought I'd get some sympathy from you!"

Harry brushed a hand through his hair and looked at her. "I don't know, Hermione. Sometimes I get the impression that you're just using me for protection..."

Hermione scoffed angrily. "Harry! We know each other more than anyone else! How could you think something like that? Come off it Harry! Excuse me for my stupid sense of insecurity. How selfish of me! I would never use you, Harry..."

Harry looked at the floor before looking at her again. He wasn't quite annoyed with her, but she was the brightest witch of her time. Why did she need Harry around?

"Hermione, I think you're capable of taking care of yourself. Next time you're feeling insecure, don't tell me to come over to be your knight in shining armor over a stupid kiss."

Hermione Granger couldn't believe what she was hearing. All of this coming from one of her best friends since first year! She retrained the urge to throw the pan at Harry.

"You're being stupid, Harry! You don't understand. Draco could have seriously violated me! Just because we're in different houses doesn't mean anything! He's still human. I'm still human and what you accused me of doing, Harry, hurt me. That hurts to know that you think I'm using you!"

Harry walked slowly towards the door. "Hermione, it's you who doesn't understand. Draco wouldn't rape you. He's a no good prat but he's a pureblood, and you always hear his dumb cracks about purebloods and half-breeds. He despises them so much , I doubt that he would go out and rape one. You're just paranoid."

"No I'm not! You don't get it! You – "

"I understand perfectly. You cried wolf on someone who kissed you because you were scared he might come back and rape a Mudblo-"

Hermione crossed her arms with a solemn expression plastered on her tan face. "Go ahead, Harry. Say it. You know you want to. You've been waiting to call me it for years."

Harry's anger ceased and suddenly he looked pitiful. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. It just came out."

Hermione let a few tears escape her eyes. "NO! I am a Mudblood! I'm sorry that I couldn't be blessed like you to have such a perfect and pureblood life! I may not be a pureblood, Harry Potter, but I'm better at magic than you and Ron combined!" Hermione screamed at him.

Harry's eyes turned cold and rage built up inside of him again. He stormed over to her and let all of his anger out on her. "Shut up, Hermione! Oh yeah, I have such a perfect life! My parents were murdered in front of me! Besides that and having every other servant of the Dark Lord trying to kill me, then yes! I have a wonderful life! You know what, Hermione? I don't care anymore! I don't care about you. I don't care about Ron. I'm just going to stop protecting my friends and move on with my own life! To be honest with you, I hope that Draco does rape you!" The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. He looked at her, half sorry, but then turned around and headed out of the house, leaving Hermione alone again.

Once again, Hermione Granger was by herself. She choked back her sobbing and it came out as a wheeze. She slid down the side of the wall and buried her head into her knees, wishing that the school year would start. With one more month until the arrival back at the school, she wasn't sure how she was going to get through this.


	3. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

"Is Harry or Ron sitting here?"

Hermione looked up at the compartment door to see Ginny Weasley standing shyly. She had always liked Ginny, regardless if she was shy. She had always been the bashful type since Hermione had known her. Hermione had a gut feeling that Harry would find someplace else to sit but she wasn't sure about Ron.

"Harry's not, no. Please sit down, Ginny." Hermione offered, smiling as warmly as she could. The events that had happened in such a short time had shaken her up in a way that she couldn't exactly smile the same as she used to.

Ginny smiled back and sat across from her Gryffindor friend and noticed Hermione's facial expression. She looked almost sad, but afraid at the same time.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"It's just...something happened over the summer, and I don't really want Ron to know about it. He'd go mad." She looked at the floor, her smile faded.

Ginny became anxious, not sure if she should question her more about it or not. She wasn't one to butt into everyone's business but she was curious now.

"What happened over the summer, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed as she prepared to tell the story. "Draco Malfoy came over to my house. I'm not even sure how he found my house. He claims that he overheard someone telling someone else where I'm living in the summer. Anyway, He looked badly bruised and he was bleeding from his lip a-and a part of me felt sorry for him so I let him in. He was telling me how his father wanted him to be a death-eater, like him. Then, he sort of...he sort of kissed me. Twice."

Ginny's face glowed with a mix of amusement and shock. It wasn't any less than what Hermione had expected though.

"Draco Malfoy? That even little ferret! What in Merlin's name was he thinking? What did he tell you? Did you like it?"

Questions flowed faster than Hermione could answer them. She looked around to make sure that no one was near or listening in.

"He told me...he told me he loved me. I did **not** like it, Ginny. That bloody ferret doesn't have a chance with me. Harry came over and we had a bit of a row and then he walked out. I still have yet to see Ron." She explained to her.

"Harry hadn't come over all summer, Hermione. I saw him on the train but he didn't even look at me. He said something about not caring anymore."

Hermione blushed furiously. Why did she always have to get her way? Why didn't she care about Harry as much as she used to? Was it because of her need of independence? Maybe it was because Harry and Ron had watched over her for years and she wanted to not depend on them anymore. Perhaps she just wanted to watch over herself, since she knew that both boys wouldn't always be there for her when she needed them to. It was time to be really independent and depend on herself.

"Harry told me that he wasn't going to protect me and Ron anymore and then he went on about how I used him for protection and everything. Ginny, you know that I had never used anyone, right?"

The redhead nodded and smiled warmly. "Of course you wouldn't, Hermione. Harry never had to protect you but he did. He and my brother protected you from the little ferret and from getting detention and Harry chose to protect you from the Dark Lord. He chose to do all those things for you. You were his friend and you never used him for protection. Don't listen to what he told you. You know that we all say things that we don't mean in a fight. He was just angry." Ginny reasoned, placing a cool hand on Hermione's own hand.

Hermione looked into her eyes and smiled friendly. "I suppose you're right. Thank you, Ginny. You're such a wonderful friend."

"Well, wasn't that just precious?" asked a malicious, icy voice.

Hermione looked next to her and nearly jumped when she saw an unfortunate familiar face. Her blood started to boil with anger but she did her best to remain calm.

"Do you mind, Malfoy? What is your obsession with coming into the Gryffindor part of the train? Do we have to set a boundary for you so you stop getting lost?" snapped Hermione as she stood up.

Hermione looked at Draco and could tell that he looked somewhat uncomfortable. His eyes kept glancing at the floor, unable to keep his eyes on the seventh year. When Draco did look up, he only looked past Hermione's face and at her caramel curls.

"Beat it, Draco! You're obviously unwelcome here." replied Ginny in a cold tone.

Draco's icy stone eyes instantly shot Ginny an annoyed look. He stepped closer to her threateningly.

"That's rich coming from someone who wears hand-me-down robes and ragged books. Save your ambitious efforts at scolding me and use it towards helping yourself be worth something to someone." He said coolly.

"Oi! Leave my sister alone!" yelled a voice.

Hermione looked behind Draco and watched as Ron shoved Draco against the compartment door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hermione looked at Draco, who no longer looked angry, but almost scared. She said the fury in Ron's eyes as he pinned Draco hard against the door.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Ron, let him go. He's not worth it!"

Draco just stared into Ron Weasley's eyes with no sign of anger or discontentment. After about several seconds, Ron let him go.

"Get out of the Gryffindor compartments you prick."

Draco took one last glance back at Hermione before exiting area. In that one glance, Hermione felt a tingling feeling go up and down her back. She scolded herself for protecting Draco. She knew that if she hadn't said anything, Ron would have harmed Draco. It wouldn't have been any less than what he deserved though.

"Are my two favorite girls alright?" Ron asked after Draco was out of sight.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Oh yes, my big, brave knight in shining armor. Thank you ever so much for protecting me from the big mean dragon. You're a lifesaver, Ronald." Hermione replied sarcastically. She realized that there would never be a time when Ron wouldn't be there to "save" her. Hermione wanted to live independently without her friends always trying to protect her from everything. She sat down again and stared out the Hogwarts Express window as rain lightly tapped the glass.

"Welcome everyone, once again to another glorious year at Hogwarts! Pleasant day outside, is it not?" The headmaster asked sardonically as he smiled at the tables of students. There were a couple of chuckles from several people but they soon ceased.

"First years, welcome. Seventh years, my hope to you all this year is that you enjoy your final year in this school and you learn all you can. This year, the Christmas dance will be on Christmas Eve, but I shall talk more about that as that time nears. For now, eat, drink, and be merry. When you are finished, you may go up to your dorms and get situated. This year, as all years, will be filled with surprise and possibility. Friends will become enemies, and enemies will become your friends. Keep this in mind as you go about your day-to-day classes and outings to Hogsmeade. Without further adieu, I will leave you to talk amongst your peers and eat your dinner. May you all enjoy your year!"

Clapping then erupted the Great Hall as Professor Dumbledore stepped down and sat at the teacher's table. After a few minutes, the clapping broke down into almost nothing as the students continued to eat again.

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" yelled Ron, signaling to Harry who was walking down the Great Hall in long strides.

"Ronald, don't bother. He doesn't want to be around us anymore." Hermione replied shortly as she began to eat a slice of bread.

Ron looked at her in confusion. "What? Hermione, that's crazy. We've been friends since our first year. What makes you say that he's purposely ignoring us?"

She looked up from her food and saw Draco staring solemnly back at her. His glare was content and still as they stared at each other.

"Hermione? Answer me! Hello? Did a pixie steal your mind?"

Hermione broke away from the stare and looked at her friend. "Sorry, Ron. I've had a confusing summer. Harry came over to my house and accused me using him for protection and everything just got...so complicated. I'm not sure what's going on anymore. He told me that he's not going to protect us anymore and he doesn't want to see us anymore either. Harry just changed so much in one summer." Hermione replied sadly, poking at her lamb chops.

Ron put a comforting arm around her and took a drink from the goblet of water. "Hermione, forget about Harry. People change every year, and we're just going to accept it and welcome it. We can have fun without Harry this year," Ron said encouragingly as he raised his goblet. "To friendship, fun and laughter. To change. To a new year."

Hermione smiled slightly and raised her own golden goblet to his. "Cheers, Ronald."

"Cheers, mate."

Hermione drank to the toast all the while looking across the room at the blonde-haired boy at the Slytherin table.

"_Yup, this was going to be a new year and there will, indeed, be lots of changes."_ Hermione thought to herself.


	4. A Friendship Broken

Hermione Granger woke up to the gentle, sound of tapping on her window. She groaned tiredly, stretched her arms, and dragged herself out of her four poster bed.

"It's about time you woke up, Hermione. Ron is asking for you in the Common Room." noted Ginny, who stood at the foot of her bed.

"Ron? What does he want? Did something happen?" Hermione asked, half worriedly. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something happened to Harry. She remembered the fight the two had over the summer and even though he had his flaws, Hermione wouldn't be able to live with herself if something were to happen to him before they made up.

Ginny's facial expressions looked curious and sympathetic at the same time. "He looked scared. He just told me to get you right after you woke up."

"Please go tell him that I'll be right out after I've gotten dressed."

Ginny nodded and disappeared out of the scarlet-covered room.

Hermione quickly got changed into casual jeans and a purple, elbow-length shirt and then hurriedly found her way into the Gryffindor common room, where sure enough, Ron Weasley stood.

"I'll leave you two to talk."

Hermione gentle grabbed her arm. "No, Ginny. It's alright, you can stay." She said warmly.

Ron looked from Ginny and then to Hermione. "She already knows what I'm going to tell you."

Hermione looked at her young friend and let her go before watching her exit the room. She quickly looked at Ron, terrified at what he might tell her.

"What the hell's going on, Ron? What happened?"

Ron nervously scratched the back of his head, making sure that he avoided eye contact with his friend for a few seconds.

"Hermione, there's been a raping."

A million thoughts raced through Hermione's mind.

_Oh my god. Who was it? Had it been Ginny? Maybe it was Parvati...or Lavender Brown...who had done it? Who had raped, if it were, her friends? Why did he do it? What had the girl done to deserve such an awful thing? _

"Who was she?" Hermione asked, her voice almost choking.

She could see tears well up in Ron's eyes, something that she had never seen of him.

"Ginny! It was Ginny!" Ron yelled intentionally at Hermione.

She saw flames in his eyes, obviously angry towards the one that had raped his little sister. But Hermione could not understand why had Ginny seem so calm?

"Oh Ron, oh my god. I'm so sorry...I-I can't believe anyone would want to do such a horrendous, stupid thing! Do you know who raped her?" Harry asked, sympathetic.

Ron strode towards the coffee table and furiously flipped it over, causing a small vase to crash and plates that were on the table to crack.

"Ron! Ron, calm down!" Hermione yelled. This was a side that she had hoped never to see. He had become so much like her father and just the look in his eyes made her afraid to be near him. It felt like déjà vu all over again.

"Shut up, Hermione! Shut the fuck up! My sister was just raped by an asshole who I don't even know! She lost her innocence and that is something she can never have again! Don't you even dare to tell me to calm down!" Ron yelled back at her.

Hermione watched as Ron angrily walked over to her and that's when she saw behind him that Ginny and every other Gryffindor was in the Common Room, no doubt to see what the commotion was about.

"Ron, please! Please calm down! We can talk about –"

_SMACK! _

Hermione fell to the floor as her words met with a backhand hard to her face. She watched in fear at the one she thought she knew. The one she thought who was her best friend. She felt her lip where the backhand had hit her and then saw traces of blood on her fingertips.

Anger filled up inside her. She was not going to take that from him. Hermione was sick and tired of being the punching bag for everyone who, at one time, had loved her. She was sick of being walked on. Hermione stood up and slapped Ron in return, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

"How dare you hit me, Ron Weasley! How dare you! You have no right to! I'm sorry that your sister was raped but that is no reason whatsoever to take your anger out on me!" Hermione screamed at Ron.

Suddenly, he made his way over to her and made a fist in the air, ready to hit her once more. Hermione kneeled down quickly to block her face but the hit never came. She waited two more seconds, then two more. Hermione finally looked up to see Ron being held back by Fred and George.

"You bitch! You have no sympathy for me at all! You have no sympathy for Ginny!"

"That's a lie, Ronald! You know that I have never showed anything but love for you!" Hermione replied.

"Bullshit! You wanted her to get raped and you wanted to see me him pain! You know what, Hermione! I hope that you get raped! I really do! Don't you ever come near me again, Mudblood! I don't ever want to see your face again!"

Hermione stared at him in shock as Fred and George dragged him out of the Common Room. It was as if Ron had been possessed by some supernatural power. She knew his right to be angry, but wishing for her to get raped was pretty extreme, and seemed almost as if it was a threat. Tears ran down her tan face as she looked at Ginny who was pale and now looked sad.

Hermione walked over to Ginny, grabbed her hand and took her out of the Gryffindor Common Room. The last thing she would want to do is be around a group of people.


	5. The Usual Suspects

Hermione took her up to the Astronomy Tower, all the while holding her friend's hand. Ginny never let go either, maybe in fear that she would be kidnapped or something dreadful like that.

She set up some blankets on the hard stone floor so they could sit.

"Ginny, did you see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, worried. She knew how anyone that had been raped would have to see a doctor or go to the hospital as soon as possible. Ginny was far too young to be a mother. Hermione couldn't even picture her friend with a child at such a young age.

Ginny nodded, her face still pale and cold. She hadn't said anything since Ron was dragged away.

"Please say something Ginny. Do you remember what he looked like?" Hermione asked, referring to the rapist.

After what seemed like ages, Ginny finally spoke up. "I-I don't know. It w-was dark out. I couldn't see what he looked like, or what he was wearing. I just remember his eyes. There is something about his eyes that I can't forget."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, interested in what she had to say.

"His eyes? What did his eyes look like, Ginny?"

Ginny looked down at the scarlet blanket. "Cold. Cold and gray."

Hermione sighed and started to gentle rub Ginny's back. She felt so bad for her friend and there was nothing she could do for her.

"Hermione...I'm so scared. W-what if he comes back?" Ginny started to cry.

Ginny had said something that Hermione had never thought about. What would happen if the attacker **did** come back? Who would be next? Who would stop him?

"I-I don't know, Ginny honey. Don't be scared. He won't attack you again. I won't let him." Hermione promised.

Ginny threw herself at Hermione, hugging her tightly as if she was afraid to let go. Hermione kept her in a warm embrace, afraid to let her go as well.

"Hermione, can I...can I talk to you?" asked a voice.

Hermione looked up from her book and saw Harry. She wasn't sure who she was mad at more; Ron or Harry. Of course, Ron had done a lot more to make Hermione mad than Harry had done.  
She looked around the library to make sure that no one was around.

"Yes, Harry. What is it?" Hermione asked shortly. She didn't have patience for anyone except Ginny at the moment.

"Hermione, I want to apologize. I'm really sorry for acting like such an asshole to you over the summer. I didn't mean what I said about how I wish that you would...you know, be attacked." Harry apologized.

Hermione snapped her book shut and stood up. "My two best friends wished for me to be raped. Do you have any idea how that feels, Harry? That hurts, Harry. A lot. It is bad enough that there has just been a raping in Hogwarts and now I'm actually scared that I may get raped, just like you and Ron wished."

Harry looked down at the floor guiltily. "What happened to Ginny was terrible. It was very unfortunate and there's nothing we can do to take it back. I never meant what I said to you though! Hermione, you're my best friend and since school has started up again, things have just been going wrong for all of us. I lost you as a friend, Ron's sister got attacked, and you were hurt by Ron. What happened to all of us can never be taken back and all the words that were said may never be taken back. If that's the case, then where do we go from here, Hermione?"

Hermione looked into Harry's brilliant emerald eyes. She smiled slightly, wanting nothing more than for this whole mess between them to be over.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I-we've just been going through a lot. Everything's been so messed up lately. I can never forgive Ron for hitting me. He overreacted and he purposely hit me. You said words that you didn't mean, and that can be forgiven. I-I'm scared, Harry. I'm scared that I'm going to be raped next. Without you there by my side, I feel so helpless. I forgive you, Harry. I just want to be friends again."

Harry looked at her for a few moments before saying anything. He looked at those great honey brown curls that fell rebellious around her eyes.

"Hermione, I think we need to be friends again. I've been scared, but I've been scared for you. You're too nice, too smart, and too innocent to have that all be taken away from you. I want to be friends again too."

Hermione walked closer to Harry and hugged him close, just like Ginny did last night to her. This time it was Hermione that was afraid to let go of Harry. She needed someone to protect her. Hermione wanted someone she was close to and someone who understood her to protect her.

"Look at the two lovebirds. Sick, isn't it?" taunted a cruel voice.

Hermione stopped hugging Harry and saw Draco and Blaise Zabini staring at them. Harry protectively made his way in front of her. "Beat it, Malfoy."

Draco looked behind Harry and stared coolly at Hermione, then looked at Harry again. "Be careful, Potty. The attacker may come back tonight."

Hermione felt a tingling run up and down her spine and then suddenly felt afraid. Harry snarled at Draco.

"Is that a threat?"

Draco noticed how scared Hermione was and then motioned for Blaise to follow him.

Harry turned around to see a pale Hermione, grabbing his arm.

"Harry, did you ever notice what color Draco's eyes are?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I look into his eyes every day and night." He spoke sarcastically.

"His eyes are gray. Last night, Ginny told me that his attacker's eyes were gray."

"You think that Draco attacked Ginny the other day? You really think he despises her that much?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "One thing's for sure. He despises Ron. Malfoy might have attacked her to get to him."

"Let's not jump to conclusions. It was night when she was attacked. In the light, gray eyes could be blue eyes. Draco's eyes are gray morning, noon, and night but I don't think that he's the only one in this school to have that eye color."

"I guess, but he's looking like a good suspect right now. Maybe we should question him?"

Harry looked into her eyes. "Hermione, if it's someone from the school that's the attacker, then more likely than not he's from Slytherin. Draco's friends with just about every other person in the house. If you do go to interrogate him about the situation, he could either lie, or he or someone else would rape you. I don't want you to be raped like Ginny was. I don't want you anywhere near Blaise, Draco or any of the Slytherins until we all know that it's safe. Do you understand?"

Hermione wasn't one to obey anyone's commands but she nodded anyway.

"Don't make me lose my trust in you."


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

**Thank you for the reviews everyone:) I really do appreciate it! Now I know that my story isn't that bad. Keep replying, guys! Reviews make me happy. **

"Pay attention, Ms. Granger! You'll need to know this for the test!"

"Sorry, Professor."

It had been difficult for Hermione to concentrate in Transfiguration. Her mind had been wandering off from the lesson and it had started to think about other things. Apparently, Harry could tell.

"Hermione, this isn't like you. What are you thinking about?" he asked her in a low whisper, keeping his eyes on Professor McGonagall.

"I've just been thinking about, you know, Ginny and the raping and everything. I've been scared, Harry. For myself and for her." She whispered back, pretending to pay attention.

Harry leaned in closer to Hermione. "It'll be alright, Hermione. It's been over a week and no one's been attacked since Ginny. Maybe he wasn't a Hogwarts student and he was caught somewhere else." Harry predicted hopefully.

Hermione smiled at his attempt to reassure her, but they both knew that it didn't help much.

"Harry, I wish I knew who it was. I just want to know."

Her friend raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Why do you want to know? What good would it do for you to know?"

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. "I just want to reassure myself that it's not someone I know."

"Granger! Potter! Do you both want detentions?"

The two friends shook their heads.

"Then I suggest you stop talking and pay attention..."

"Sorry, Professor..." the two apologized in unison. They looked at each other and then continued to take notes on what McGonagall was lecturing.

**Later That Day...**

"Now your assignment is to find the secret item that would make your cauldron have a reaction. It must turn a magenta color and once it has, call me over and I shall grade you on how...poorly or how decent your potion is..." replied the icy voice of Professor Snape.

Several students groaned at assignment but then began working. Hermione looked across the room to see Draco Malfoy working alone on his cauldron, adding the different ingredients to his coal black cauldron.

She too added the assigned ingredients into her own cauldron and watched as it turned a magnificent blue color.

"That's lovely, now would I use to make it turn magenta?" she thought aloud. For a few moments she looked around, trying to keep an eye out for the "perfect" ingredient. She finally spotted it except it was attached to Malfoy.

With a deep sigh she walked over to the blonde-haired boy and waited until he was done adding the ingredients in.

"Is there something I can help you with, Granger?"

Hermione stood there, half in shock. "I see how it is. You kiss me once and then snuff me, pretending nothing ever happened."

"Nothing did happen. You insisted on pushing me away. Now what did you come over here for?" Draco demanded, keeping his eyes on his cauldron.

Hermione felt herself about to lose her temper. "I need a part of your cloak, Draco. For my cauldron..."

Draco scoffed and then turned to face her. "And what makes you think that I'll actually tear off a piece for _you_?"

Hermione imagined his head blowing up inside her mind and then smiled. Then she looked at him with a straight face. "Fine, Malfoy. Don't expect me to give you anything when you need it." Hermione turned around and walked back to her cauldron.

Draco glared at her for several seconds and stared into his cauldron.

"Alright, time is up. Since none of you managed to get halfway done, you're going to collect the ingredients on your own time and return with them next week. Gather some of your potion you have so far and place half of the liquid in a small beaker, cover it well, and find your own ingredient. I will assume you all will have it done by next week and the ones who don't...well, let's just say you don't want to be in that select few."

Hermione did as she was told and disappeared from the classroom with her books in hand and headed up towards the Astronomy Tower.

As she made her way up the stairs, she had the peculiar feeling she was being followed. The staircase became darker and darker until she could barely see the steps.

"_Oh good Merlin, what if it's the attacker? Would he really attack someone in daylight? Please don't let him attack me...not here..." _

Her paranoia increased with every step she took until she no longer concentrated on taking the steps. Her mind was stuck on the attacker. Suddenly, she lost her balance. Hermione screamed, and waited to fall but nothing happened.

"Watch those stairs. They can be tricky when you're not paying attention." Replied a voice.

Hermione looked behind her and saw that Draco had caught her right before she fell backwards. This one the only time in her life that she was grateful to see him.

"T-thank you..." she caught her breathe, forcing herself to stand upright again.

She continued up the stairs until she made it to the very top and then spread out all her books, five in all, and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Transfiguration?" Draco questioned, nodding towards her books.

Hermione stood up. "Is there something I can help you with, Draco?" she asked him, hesitating a little.

"_What if he was the attacker? What if he had planned to rape her, right up here in the Astronomy Tower?"_ They were quite a long ways from screaming distance so no one would save her in time...

"Possibly, I need help with the potion. On the way up here I was thinking and I realized how a lock of your hair would work miracles for the assignment." Draco replied, walking towards her.

Hermione took out her wand and aimed it at him. "Don't you dare come near me! You aren't taking anything that belongs to me."

Draco came closer and aimed his wand at hers. "Expelliarmus!"

Her wand flew out of her reach; she stood there defenseless.

Draco strutted closer to the brunette until they were nearly touching. He placed his hand on her cheek, thumbing the softness of the right side of her face.

Her instincts were telling her that she wasn't safe. That he would take her innocence away. That she should run away any way she could, but she couldn't move.

"Relax, Granger...I just want a lock of your hair. Your beautiful, lavender-scented locks." Draco whispered as he placed his arm on her waist. She suddenly felt herself become safe, somehow. Draco Malfoy was touching her soft skin and she wasn't feeling scared. Hermione let him take her scent in for a few long minutes. His dark eyes looked into her caramel ones, searching for a sign of affection, searching for hope, searching for a sense of love.

After what seemed like ages in his warm, strong embrace, she reluctantly escaped it. She took a few steps back, glaring at him.

"What's wrong? You know you want it too, Granger."

Her facial expression turned into a look of confusion and then she felt weak. This man wasn't the rapist at Hogwarts. No, he couldn't be. There was something about the way he touched her that felt so...innocent.

"Draco, this isn't right. We aren't right. Us being together would be sinful." Hermione replied. She wasn't really sure what else to say. She was utterly confused about the whole situation and what was happening. She scolded herself, she was supposed to despise the Slytherins. She was supposed to despise Draco Malfoy. She had felt pure hate over the summer at him. Why now, when he had crossed her boundaries was she acting weak and acquiescent?

"Hermione, we were meant to be together. It sounds sinful but it's fate. It's destiny that we be together. I can't get over you. I've admired you since third year. Since Weasley was raped, I-I was scared for you..."

Hermione didn't allow herself to be oblivious to love. "She told me that her attacker had gray stone eyes. That just about fits your description, Malfoy."

"Granger, are you implying that I attacked her? I'm not the only person that would fit that description." Draco protested.

Hermione was bewildered; she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. How could someone feel so innocent and pure but his background be so dark and corrupted?

Hermione wasn't sure what to say or how to act now. She was behind enemy lines and what Draco was saying about her had started to make the young Gryffindor legs weak. She told herself mentally not to get involved with him, that he would just bring drama and chaos to the relationship.

"Draco, I'm sorry. You're showing me a side that I never saw before and this side of you is nice, it really is. I'm just not sure what to think of this. I don't know if you're just playing this role to get into my pants or if your intentions are pure..." Hermione replied, looking down at him.

Draco placed a hand on the side of her face but she gentle pulled it down.

"Can we at least be friends?"

Hermione hesitated. What could she say? He wanted to be friends and Hermione wasn't one to turn them down. Right now, she could use all the friends she could get, without appearing desperate. Their friendship would have to be kept in secret though, like their relationship would have to.

"I don't know. Let's just be acquaintances for now, and then see where that takes us."

Draco nodded and then stepped back from her so he could grab the beaker that they had been given in class.

"How about that Potion assignment? We both know that we need things from each other. Can we at least do that?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "What do you need, Draco?"

"A lock of your hair."

Hermione grabbed a small, curly lock of her hair and gently pulled it out. "Now, can I have that piece of your cloak?"

It took awhile, but Draco finally cut out a small pattern of his cloak and handed the green piece of cloth to her.

"Thank you."

"Likewise, Granger."

Hermione looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. She wanted to be loved by someone, and it was a person who had secretly hated her since first year. It was a beautiful tale of irony but a magical one at that.


	7. Suspicions

"There's been another attack! Someone else has been raped!" yelled an Irish voice.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She wished she had woken up from the nightmare. As she unwillingly dragged herself out of bed, showered, and dressed into her casual clothes, she decided to go straight to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat at the Gryffindor Table in between Harry and Ginny.

"Please don't tell me that what Seamus said earlier is true. Has someone else really been raped?"

Harry took a bite out of his bagel and then nodded.

"Who was it this time?" she asked, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

Seamus sat across the table from the three friends and started to eat as well. "It was Cho Chang who was attacked. She was walking around the Hogwarts Grounds yesterday evening and when Dumbledore had found her, she was lying on the ground, not moving or anything. She's up in the Hospital Wing right now." explained Seamus Finnegan as he continued to eat.

Hermione looked sympathetically at Harry. "Harry, I'm so sorry..." She knew how much Cho meant to Harry, especially because the two were going out.

Harry just nodded shortly. "Yeah, thanks Hermione..."

Suddenly, Hermione's appetite had disappeared and noticed that Draco wasn't at his table like he usually was for breakfast. A bad feeling had erupted in her stomach.

"Umm...does anyone know who the attacker is yet?"

"Nye, but everyone's saying that it's that bloke Draco Malfoy. All the girls that have been raped have told the teachers that the attacker had gray stone-like eyes and no one knows who else would have that color eyes. Wouldn't surprise me, to tell you the truth. He's always been a bloody snake." Replied Seamus as he finished the pumpkin juice.

Hermione looked down at the table for a second and then back at Seamus. "Why do they all assume the attacker is Slytherin? What if he wasn't even a student at Hogwarts?" she asked them.

The three friends stopped eating and looked at Hermione curiously.

"Well, the Slytherins have always been a bad sort, Hermione. They've been known to do awful things like that. The teachers are even thinking that it's a Hogwarts student and they all think that it's a seventh year. If you think about it, all signs are basically pointing to Draco." Insisted Ginny, who looked blank.

Hermione just nodded, not wanting to argue with any of them. She knew that Draco could be a down right bastard but did he really have the heart to rape an innocent girl? Just because his father was a Death-Eater didn't mean that Draco was as well.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. I have to do something first."

Hermione disappeared from the Gryffindor Table and walked out of the Great Hall, searching for any signs of Draco Malfoy. She was halfway down the corridor when she heard voices. Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked to the side to see two Slytherins talking back and forth to each other.

"This is just brilliant! I've been telling you since the school year started to be careful!"

"Draco, we have been careful. No one knows that it's us. They think that it's someone not even from our school! We're in the clear."

Hermione's heart leapt up into her throat and she let out a cry. She didn't think that Draco was a suspect but now, she wasn't sure what to think.

"Who's next? Who do you think deserves to be attacked? I personally think that goody-two shoes Granger from Gryffindor does." The voice replied coolly.

Hermione suddenly could swear that she could hear her heart in her head. Her mind was racing, not know whether she should run for it, or confront the two. Either way, she'd be noticed.

Hermione didn't even need to do anything though. The fast paced breathing pattern did her in as she continued to listen in to the conversation. She had let out a whimper and no sooner had she done that, two Slytherins approached her and she got a better look at both of them.

"D-Draco?"

The other Slytherin that Hermione didn't recognize quickly backhanded her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Stop! That isn't necessary."

The tall boy looked at his friend in question and confusion, as if he was a traitor to his own country.

"Draco, she knows! The little Mudblood's been listening! She'll do us both in!" argued the teenager.

Draco Malfoy looked at Hermione before brushing a hand through his blonde silky hair and looked around.

"Do you know him, Granger?"

Hermione looked at the teenager again and shook her head.

"Well of course she would shake her head no! It's obvious that she doesn't want to be hurt!"

Draco sneered at both of them and Hermione could tell what he was thinking. Out of all the corridors that were around Hogwarts, she had to stumble upon them in this corridor.

"Granger, you tell anyone you saw and heard us, you'll regret you were ever born. Understood?"

Hermione felt rage build up inside her. She didn't entirely understand the situation and she didn't want to jump to conclusions right away. As far as she was concerned, her feelings were just sneaky suspicions. She knew that she wouldn't be able to prove anything either, but perhaps her word would just be enough.

Hermione looked at the ground. "Yes, it is."

The unrecognizable Slytherin nodded his head in satisfaction and then motioned for her to leave.

As she turned to leave, she heard them talk again.

"That little Gryffindor bitch is going to get us caught! That is why we've got to...take care...of her!"

"Let it go, leave her alone. Now anyway, like I was saying..."

The voices died out in the distance as Hermione kept walking away from them until she could no longer hear them at all.

Hermione didn't go back to the Great Hall though. She ran up to the Astronomy Tower instead and stood at the part that overlooked the Grounds. The young Gryffindor stood there for over fifteen minutes but instantly turned around when she heard footsteps.

"Granger...I-I'm sorry..."

Hermione walked towards Draco angrily. "I can't believe you, Draco Malfoy! You...you raped Ginny and Cho! You bastard! How could you? I-I know your heart is cold but I never thought that you didn't have a heart at all!"

Draco saw that she was close to tears at this point but he felt like he had to defend himself, regardless.

"Grange-Hermione! Listen to me for a second! I didn't attack them! I can't tell you who it was but it wasn't me! Don't listen to everyone, Hermione. They just point the finger to the most obvious person. The son of a Death-Eater!" Draco argued.

Hermione slapped him hard across the face. "You selfish bastard! Stop lying to me! I'm not as thick as you take me for!"

Draco sneered at her darkly, with a look that her that he wanted to slap her once more back.

"You stupid Mudblood! How dare you, of all people, accuse me of something that I'm innocent for! I did not attack anyone! I would've thought you knew even I wasn't that heartless! I don't care if you don't believe me because I know the truth. I cover my friends and they cover me. I want to be friends but I can't trust someone who accuses me for every little event that happens here! It's fucking bullshit, Granger. There's no excuse for it. Maybe one day you'll regret every accusation you ever accused me of and then you'll be sorry. Trust me, when that day comes, I won't be the one to help you get back on your feet." Without another word, Draco turned around and headed back downstairs of the Tower, leaving Hermione with herself alone once again.

She let empty tears fall from her face before falling to her knees, with only her thoughts and her feelings left.


	8. The Deflowering

_**For several days, nothing happened. Draco Malfoy avoided Hermione and, whenever possible, gave her dirty looks. Ron was also avoiding Hermione, but only because he felt like he had to protect Ginny was being attacked again. She thought everything was going well. Hermione and everyone at Hogwarts thought that the attacker was gone. How wrong they were...**_

**Eight Days Later**

"He has to be gone...no one's been attacked for ages! Maybe things are looking up..." suggested Harry as Hermione and him walked in between classes.

Hermione sighed in disbelief. "I don't think so, Harry. I think he's just waiting until the staff loosens security levels for awhile. If security decreases, his chances at attacking someone else increase. He's just waiting and watching from afar."

"Why would he do that? I mean, I can kind of see where you're getting at but why would he wait until they loosen up security? Students are still going to be scared to enter the grounds at night. What makes him think that there will be more girls to attack?" Harry asked as they turned a corridor.

"Harry, this makes me believe that the attacker goes to Hogwarts. He must be a student to enter Hogwarts inside and out. I'm starting to believe that he's not standing outside, waiting every night for some innocent, unsuspecting girl to show up. I think that he's luring them outside."

"That seems like a good possibility but no one's seen the attacker. No one knows that he looks like. Until we know who he is, then it's pointless trying to find him."

When she was inside, shutting herself from the world, she had started to think. She wasn't going to obey anyone's orders, including Dumbledores', to stay away from the grounds at nighttime. She couldn't let herself be scared like this. She was brave, fearless, and she was going to prove it. Draco wouldn't do anything to her anyway, even if he was the rapist. He loathed her at this point, but he still surreptitiously loved her.

"Hermione, promise me that you won't go out there tonight. I know you want to find out who the attacker is but it's not worth it. I'll never forget you if you do go out." Harry threatened.

"I promise nothing, Harry. You've been a really great friend. So be it if you'll never forgive me. I have to do this. I have to find out."

**Later That Evening...**

Hermione slowly headed down towards the grounds, in nothing but her scarlet nightgown. She knew what she had decided to do was an unwise and maybe even stupid decision, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her and there was no turning back now.

As she walked deeper and deeper into the grounds, she could feel cold eyes at the back of her neck, behind every willow tree. Hermione knew she was being followed. This was it, it was now or never. She was risking everything at this point. Part of her was terrified, but her feet wouldn't carry her away.

_Come on, Hermione...you didn't come all this way just to turn back around. The attacker's Draco anyway. He wouldn't rape you. You're safe..._

She suddenly heard a rustle of leaves. Hermione turned around quickly, but nothing was there so she continued to walk.

_It was just the wind. Calm down. You're brave, fearless. You won't be raped. It's just your imagination playing tricks on you._

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself being thrown on the cold ground. She closed her eyes and thrashed about, hoping to delay the moment as long as possible. Someone, someone had to be around at this time of night. It wasn't exactly midnight, but not many people had to be awake either.

She screamed but the figure backhanded her sharply across her face. The Gryffindor started to thrash about again but this time the attacker hit her so hard and fast, she felt dizzy and taken back. Then, she felt the attacker lift up her nightgown. She tried stopping him, but she felt helpless.

"Fucking Mudblood, you think that you're everything I'm not. For years I've watched you, waited. Waited for the opportunity to give you exactly what you deserve. You worthless muggle-born. Your kind is filth in this world." Taunted a chilling voice.

_Oh God...this isn't Draco...Oh God...I'm going to be raped and no one's going to save me. He's going to take my innocence away and I can't do anything about it._

The attacker slipped off her dark purple panties off and suddenly thrusted deep inside her. Hermione screamed out in pain, praying that someone would hear her in the darkness. He hit her harder this time, causing tears to run down her pale face. He continued to thrust harder and harder, until she was screaming in pain through every thrust.

She, like a lot of girls, never pictured their first time to be this painful. They pictured it to be with someone they loved and trusted, on a bed that was fit for angels. They picture candles surrounding them and their lover, with fluffy cotton pillows that were made to carry them away to a romantic place.

No, this was never like Hermione Granger had imagined it. Tears raced down her face with every thrust, every tear praying for someone, anyone, to come and rescue her from this hellish nightmare. She whimpered and sobbed as the attacker kept raping her, making crude groaning noises simultaneously.

After about what seemed like hours, the attacker finally stopped and kissed her chin before disappearing. Hermione tried moving, but felt it too painful. She needed to get help somehow. She needed someone to see her. As she lay on the ground in soreness and exhaustion, she saw a tall figure in the distance.

She grabbed her wand from next to her and aimed it in no particular direction.

"Lumos Maxima!"

A brilliant bright light appeared, giving light around her up to six feet long. As the figure came closer, Hermione recognized who the person was.

"Professor McGonagall! Please...help me..." she begged, looking helplessly into the teacher's eyes.

"Ms. Granger? What on earth...? Oh my! I'm taking you up to the hospital wing right away and we'll see what Mrs. Pomfrey can do for you, my dear..."

McGonagall scooped the young female up and hurriedly carried her back towards the castle.

Even though Hermione was grateful to see her, deep inside she wished that it had been some other hero that had come to her rescue.


	9. Apologies, Inc

Hermione lay in bed as Madam Pomfrey ran some tests. As she lay there, she felt like such a fool. How could she have been so stupid? She was bound and determined to find out who the attacker was, and then she ended up getting attacked. All she knew about him now was that the attacker wasn't Draco. It had confirmed her fears but it was even more terrifying not knowing who it was.

She watched Pomfrey disappear for a few moments, and then she brought back Professor Dumbledore and Ginny.

"Pardon me, Miss Granger but I reckoned that you wanted some visitors."

Hermione smiled the best she could. "That's fine, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you."

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and stepped closer to Hermione's bedside.

"Hello Miss Granger. I imagine that you've had better days, no? What happened to you and the other girls have been tragic. I do have some good news though. Madam Pomfrey does not believe that you could become impregnated by the attacker. On another note, I've let your parents know about what happened last night by owl. I still have yet to hear a reply. I know the answer is possibly obvious, but how are you feeling?"

"I've feeling...a bit guilty actually, Professor," The Headmaster looked at her curiously. "I sort of...did myself in. I headed down to the Grounds after dark because I wanted to know who the attacker was. I wanted to know for sure who had been attacking my friends." Hermione replied solemnly.

Professor Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Well Miss Granger, there is nothing wrong with having a bit of curiosity. It's only when the curiosity is accompanied by determination are when things are bound to go astray. I cannot force you to stay off the grounds but I'm only strongly suggesting you do until this whole mess is sorted out. Now I am about to ask you a question that I've asked the other victims of the attack. Did you notice the appearance of the attacker? Anything, anything at all, which could lead us on to who he could possibly be?"

Hermione tried to think for a second. He didn't have a mask on or anything. It was just almost pitch black darkness, and he had hit her so she didn't want to look at him.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor. I really cannot remember anything about him at all. I-It was dark outside and I didn't get a clear view of him. All I could tell you is that he was around my age."

The Headmaster nodded again and got up from the side of the bed. "Thank you, Miss Granger. That is all I wanted to discuss with you. Now, I trust that you want to talk with your friend, so I will leave you two. If you ever want to talk, both of you, then feel free to visit my office."

The two Gryffindors nodded and watched as Professor Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wing.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione...I-I never wanted you to get hurt. I n-never thought you would!" cried Ginny.

Hermione pulled Ginny into a warm hug. "Please don't be sorry, Ginny. It was my fault. I wanted to know who he was. None of this was your fault, do you understand? This happened because of me."

Ginny sniffled and then pulled herself together. "I talked to Ron this morning. He's mostly in shock at the moment. He's not sure what to make of the whole ordeal. Ron thinks that the attacker is Draco Malfoy."

Hermione sighed. "No, it's not Draco. He's cold but he has a heart. He's just misunderstood, really."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "That's what I told him, but he's in denial. Anyway, I really have to run! I have Potions next. I promise I'll come back later!"

"See you later, Ginny!"

**The Next Day**

It took a while to convince Madam Pomfrey that she was alright enough to walk around the school, but after hours of debating, Hermione was released.

Hermione headed down the stairs to the Great Hall. As she entered, it became silent until she sat down at the house table.

She leaned over to Neville nonchantantly and whispered. "Why is no one talking?"

"Well, I suppose it's because you've been attacked. You're the only muggle breed so far that has been raped. Now everyone thinks that it doesn't matter whether they're muggle born or pureblood; they're still at risk." Neville explained.

As everyone ate in uncomfortable silence, the students watched Professor Dumbledore stand up.

"Attention, please!"

He waited for everyone to stop eating before he began to talk. "Now, as you know, three Hogwarts students have been attacked over the past few weeks. Thanks to Hermione Granger, we now know that the attacker will make no hesitation to attack those who are muggle born. The staff and I are doing everything in our power to catch whoever is doing this. From here on out, until further notice, no students will be allowed to enter Hogwarts Grounds past five o' clock in the evening. Teachers will take shifts on patrolling the grounds and those students who are out past the curfew will be punished appropriately. I must enforce one last rule, I am afraid. Students who walk around the grounds in the daytime must be accompanied by a friend. We're doing this so everyone will be safe and so we do not close Hogwarts down. Before I end, I would like to give all my sincerest apologies to those students who have been attacked." Professor Dumbledore concluded.

The Great Hall erupted into applause and gradually, students started to eat their breakfast again.

Hermione looked across the great hall at Draco, who looked both angry and upset. She stared at him curiously until he looked up. She remembered what he had yelled at her the other day.

_Maybe one day you'll regret every accusation you ever accused me of and then you'll be sorry. Trust me, when that day comes, I won't be the one to help you get back on your feet."_

A tear escaped her eye as she drank her orange juice. She quickly wiped it away, not wanting Ginny or Neville to see her crying.

"Excuse me; I have to go to the ladies room." She excused herself and got up, walking out of the Great Hall.

As she started to run down the corridors, she heard someone behind her. Hermione stopped for a moment but no one appeared. She continued running until she heard a voice.

"Wait up, Granger!"

She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Hermione fell to her knees, sobbing.

"What the hell do you want!"

Draco walked over to her and rested a hand on her back. "Grang-Hermione, I'm sorry. I really am."

Hermione stood up and shoved him. "Sorry? Why should you be sorry! You didn't attack me! You d-didn't attack me and I'm sorry that I ever accused you of it!"

Draco grabbed her arms, trying to get her to calm down. "Alright then, we're both sorry. I forgive you and you forgive me. We're alright now..." He saw that she was still sobbing uncontrollably.

He wiped a tear that rested on her cheek. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

She started to break out of his grip. "What's wrong? What's wrong is that I was being attacked and you weren't there! Y-you weren't there to save me! Do you honestly think that is what I wanted my first time to be, Draco! Lying on the ground, being hit as he raped me! You fucking bastard! Where the hell were you? Where were you when I needed you?" Hermione screamed, still sobbing.

She finally lost her balance and fell to the ground. Draco kneeled in front of her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry, Granger. There's something I have to tell you though, look at me."

Hermione reluctantly looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"I...I was there. I watched. I was watching as he hit and raped you. I was there when he raped Ginny and Cho Chang. I'm –"

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "W-what? Y-you were...there? You were there, and you didn't do anything to save me! I-I can't believe you!"

Draco looked at her with apologetic eyes. "Hermione, you've got to understand. He was my friend. I didn't expect you to walk around the grounds that late at night!"

"You-your friend? No, Draco Malfoy! A friend is someone you can trust! I friend is someone you can tell your deepest secrets and your darkest fears to! A friend is someone that won't do something if you disagree with it. You don't have a friend, Draco. You have a criminal. Now tell me, Draco. Who attacked me, Ginny and Cho?"

Draco was silent for a few minutes.

"Answer me, Draco Malfoy! Tell me who raped me!"

"Blaise Zabini..."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stood up angrily, slapped Draco and started to walk off.

He quickly got up from where he was sitting and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me! I can't believe you...I just can't. You watched as that bastard raped me! Just wait... you two are going to be in so much trouble, it'll make your heads spin!" Hermione threatened.

"Granger! It wasn't my idea! The only thing I was involved in was that part for him never to get caught. He was my friend, but not anymore. I never wanted him to rape you...that day when you walked in on us talking and then you left, I told him not to attack you. I-I told him...I told him that I loved you. I never meant anything when I called you a Mudblood. You may be muggle born, but God help me you're the only one I could love! Please, Hermione. I know it's a long stretch, but please forgive me..."

Hermione stood where she was and looked at the ground. She wasn't sure how to react. What he said tugged at her heartstrings. All this time, maybe not directly, he had been innocent. Hermione needed someone now more than ever. She needed someone to love her. Once her parents found out about her being attacked, they would most likely send her a howler or disown her. They had no sympathy for her curiosity. Hermione looked at Draco who held his arms open.

_Those strong, warm arms...his sweet smell of his cologne..._

Hermione slowly walked over to Draco and then ran into a full sprint and cried in his chest. He enclosed his arms around her as she cried.

She wasn't crying tears of sadness anymore though. She was crying tears of happiness. For once in her life, Hermione finally felt safe and secure in Draco's arms. She knew that for now, the pain was over and that this was, in fact, fate that they be together. Hermione had hugged Harry but she never felt this safe in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Hermione...I just want to be with you. I'll protect you from everything. You'll never get hurt again." Draco promised.

Hermione looked at him with teary eyes. "Draco, you can't promise that."

Draco kissed her forehead. "I can promise it if I mean it. I won't let anyone hurt you again. After this year, we can move away together. Perhaps to somewhere in London. We can just take care of each other for the rest of our lives."

Hermione closed her eyes as he kept her in the embrace. She never wanted him to let go, but when he finally did, they were both smiling.

"Do you want to go back to the Great Hall? We can sit together..."

She nodded and they both started back into the Great Hall. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and then Ginny got up, getting the hint. Draco took Ginny's place at the table and Hermione and Draco shared a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Well...this is the most interesting thing I've ever seen in my life." replied Neville, who sat next to Hermione on the other side.

"I'm not complaining..." Hermione said, getting lost in her boyfriend's eyes.


	10. The Christmas Ball and Sneaky Plans

**Christmas Ball**

"Who did you bring to the Ball, Harry?"

"Cho, she says that she felt like she needs to be protected by someone. Who else is better to do that job than The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry replied sarcastically.

Hermione looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry. At least you're going with someone you actually love this time."

"I suppose so. Who's your date?"

Hermione looked down at the floor, biting her lip. Harry had miraculously never found out about her and Draco somehow. She knew that once he did find out, Harry would be upset and furious. Should she tell him? Should she tell him how her attacker wasn't Draco and that she loved him? Would Harry believe her?

"Harry, there's something I feel you should know. Me and—"

"Ready, milady?"

Draco hadn't given her the chance to answer Harry. Hermione's predictions were right.

"Draco! Oh Hermione, you have to be kidding me!"

"Harry, you don't understand...he didn't attack me! I love him!" Hermione outbursted.

Her friend cocked an eyebrow and glanced from Hermione to Draco.

"Hermione, out of all the Slytherins you could have chosen, you chose him? He's—"

Hermione sighed as she grabbed Draco's arm. "He's misunderstood. Why is it that no one else except you, and most likely Ronald, has a problem with us?"

Harry eyed Draco and then looked quickly back at Hermione. "Because unlike everyone else, we know you can do better. We want you to be happy. You need someone who will treat you with the respect you deserve. A Death-Eater's son will not do that for you!"

Hermione looked at Draco, who looked almost hurt by the comment. "Harry, his father is a Death-Eater, not him! What makes you think that just because he's in Slytherin, he's going to become his father? What gives you that right to think that? You always judge someone on their background or how they act or talk! If you really want for me to be happy, stop being so judgmental, step off, and become friends with my new boyfriend because you know what, Harry? I truly love him, regardless of what anyone thinks and he loves me. I'm not breaking up with him just because you and Ron despise him!" Hermione yelled at Harry.

This all took Harry back as he watched Hermione in surprise. She looked him one last time before going with Draco onto the dance floor.

"Well, you said some things that I never thought I'd hear you say." Draco commented as he placed his hand on her waist, starting to dance with her.

"Yeah, well...Harry needs to know his place. You come first. Just because I told him off, don't directly think that you can tease him. I love you but Harry's really a great guy." Hermione replied as she twirled around.

Draco smirked and nodded. "I know, I know. Please, skip the lecture. We came here to have fun and I'll be damned if Potter is going to ruin that for us."

As they danced to the soft music, Hermione looked over at Harry and Cho. She noticed that Cho Chang had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Harry looked deeply in love as he gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Harry and Cho make a nice couple. Don't you think?" Hermione whispered to Draco.

"Indeed they do. I always thought they were made for each other. Do you know what else I think?"

"What else do you think, Draco?" she asked, looking up at him. Even with heels, he was at least a few inches taller than her.

"I think we were made for each other. I think the saying is true about keeping your friends close but your enemies closer. You know how they say that opposites attract..."

Hermione chuckled. "Well Draco Malfoy, you're full of clichés tonight, aren't you?"

Draco nodded once. "You know what they say; the early bird gets the worm."

Hermione laughed as they continued to dance. "You are something, Draco Malfoy. Definitely something..."

Draco kissed her cheek. "A good something, perhaps?"

Hermione nodded and laughed again. "Sure, Draco. Why not?"

The two danced for hours in silence before one of them spoke up.

"Can I ask you something, Hermione?"

She looked tiredly at him but nodded. "Yeah, sure. Anything..."

"What are you going to do about Zabini? Are you going to do him in to Dumbledore?" Draco asked, his voice full of anxiety.

Hermione thought for a minute. If she did tell Dumbledore, then most likely than not, Zabini would put all the blame on Draco and then he would be expelled from Hogwarts.

"Draco, I honestly don't know. If I don't, then more girls will be attacked. If I do, then Blaise will put the blame on you and you'll be kicked out of Hogwarts. I don't know what to do...either way, someone is affected negatively."

Draco leaned in and planed kisses on Hermione's neck softly and then came in closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his own neck.

"I'm scared for you, Draco. I-I don't want you expelled. Maybe if you wait until the last day and tell Dumbledore..."

"Hermione, what Blaise is doing won't just get him expelled. It'll get him sent to Azkaban. If we don't tell Dumbledore, Blaise continues to rape and I'm still a free man. If we do tell him, Blaise places blame on me and I get sent to Azkaban for Merlin knows how long." Draco explained nervously.

"You can't go to Azkaban prison if you have proof that Blaise is the one attacking the girls...what if we catch him in action? Then you won't go to—"

"Hermione, you aren't suggesting that you use yourself as bait to lure the git in, are you?" Draco said seriously, looking straight into the young girls' eyes.

"We're not going to wait for some innocent other girl to walk in. I'm not going to let him rape me again. I'll be on the grounds, yes. He'll just be running towards me and then we snap the evidence. Professor Dumbledore isn't thick, you know. If I'm in a picture with a guy running towards me, then he'll think the obvious. Here's a girl that's about to get attacked, again. After you take the picture, run out, and freeze him. We run to Dumbledore and then he'll have Blaise sent to Azkaban." Hermione tried to reason.

By the look on Draco's face, Hermione could tell that he was really thinking about it. Draco half smiled and pulled back a few rebellious locks of hair.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, Hermione. It sounds good, except it's easier said than done. No matter what we do to try to perfect the plan, it'll have its flaws. Are you alright with you doing this? When the flaws do happen, they'll happen to you."

Hermione nodded her head. "I know, Draco. I just want him to get caught. He shouldn't get away with what he's doing...it's wrong."

Draco chuckled silently. "You were always the rebellious one, as I do recall. You're always up for adventure. Honestly, Granger, is your life really that dull that you must put yourself in danger all the bloody time?"

She smiled proudly. "Of course. If I didn't always do rebellious things, I wouldn't be Hermione Emily Granger."

"Your middle name is Emily?" Draco joked.

Hermione stepped on his foot. "Shut up and dance with me, Malfoy."

As they danced over time, one-by-one couples started disappearing off to their own beds. Finally, Draco and Hermione stopped dancing and looked around. The only other couple left was Harry and Cho, who now had her head on Harry's lap, with Harry's arm on her own.

Hermione dragged Draco over to the couple. "Looks like we're the only couples left. Do you want to head to bed?"

Draco cocked his eyebrow jokingly before Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs and gave him a stern look.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Yeah, alright."

When they reached the Gryffindor common room, Harry looked at everyone.

"Alright, now Harry and Draco...shake hands." Hermione demanded.

Harry and Draco looked at each other in disbelief and laughed. "What?"

Hermione took Harry's hand and then Draco's hand and put them together.

"Shake! Whilst I'm with Draco, you two are going to become friends, god damnit!" Hermione laughed.

As the two reluctantly shook hands, both simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Oh, for the sake of Merlin...this is ridiculous." complained Draco.

"Hey, shut up. This is good, you two aren't ripping each other apart! Yay, you're friends!" shrieked Hermione excitedly.

Draco hugged her from behind. "Settle down, honey. I wouldn't say we're friends but we'll get along for the sake of our relationship."

Hermione hugged Harry and bid him and Cho goodnight before doing the same to Draco.

"Goodnight, Draco. I have a really nice time tonight."

Draco nodded once and then kissed her lips. "Me too, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Draco."

Without another word, Hermione kissed his cheek and disappeared into the Gryffindor dormitories.


	11. The Plan & Ending

The next day, Hermione walked out onto the grounds half five in the evening. Today was the day that would go down in the Hogwarts history books on how two students caught the serial rapist.

"You're positive you want to do this, Hermione?" Draco asked her as he met her near the lake.

"Yes, Draco. Do you have the camera?"

"Of course I do, Granger. Had to pull a few strings to get it though. Are you aware that only you, Finnegan, and Longbottom have a muggle camera?" Draco asked as he showed her it.

Hermione nodded proudly. "Of course we do. It serves its purpose in the muggle world. Now...how are we going to do this again?"

The Slytherin male sighed in frustration. "You walk out over there and act as an innocent girl like how you did that one night. When he comes over to you, I'll snap the picture and freeze him."

Hermione nodded and then slowly started to walk up to the grounds again. After minutes of debating, she finally forced herself to sit down underneath a Willow tree. She cautiously and nervously opened her book and pretended to read.

Draco hid behind the tree that she was sitting at, waiting in anticipation to catch his so-called friend on film. He wasn't very good with understanding muggle objects and how they worked, but Neville had showed him right before he gave the camera to Draco.

After much waiting, Draco sighed and came out from behind the tree. "Granger, I don't think he's coming tonight...how about I take you back to your dorm?" he offered.

Hermione stood up so she was facing him. "No, just give it a little longer. I'm sure he'll come..."

Just then Draco's eyes widened as he looked past Hermione. "Get down!"

Hermione leapt out of the way just in time for a spell to glance off the tree. She looked up and saw her attacker.

"Draco! Now!" she ordered him.

Blaise Zabini aimed his wand at Draco. "Expellimus!"

Malfoy's wand shot out of his hand and disappeared somewhere in the grass. Hermione saw this and cursed herself for not bringing her own wand. She had been so wrapped up in catching Blaise, that she never thought about her own safety. The couple watched as Blaise came closer.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Draco, I figured you were smarter than this. Shame on you, for loving a Gryffindor...if only your father could see you now. He would be so disappointed in his son."

Draco stood in front of Hermione to protect her. "Blaise, you wouldn't harm a friend, would you?"

The older Slytherin laughed. "Friend? You are hardly my friend, Draco. If you were my friend, you would've raped her yourself. We both know that you're not that strong though."

Hermione could see things going on inside Draco's head.

"Well...what if I redeemed myself and showed you I was worthy?" Draco asked him.

Hermione looked at him curiously, wondering what he had planned.

Blaise raised his eyes, thinking. After about five minutes, he agreed. "Alright, Draco. If you redeem yourself, you can have my trust and friendship back. You must do whatever I tell you though, understood?"

Draco nodded. "Understood, Zabini. Now what do I have to do?"

Blaise aimed his wand at Hermione. "Carpe Retractum!"

Suddenly, she could feel her body fly towards him. He caught her as fast as he had said the incantation. Hermione looked at Draco worriedly, scared at what Blaise might ask of him.

"Rape her." Blaise ordered casually.

Hermione gasped and looked up at Draco. He looked at her and then back at Blaise.

"Why must I? You've been doing a nice job all this time. I have more to lose than you do." Draco tried to persuade.

Blaise raised a finger. "This is true. Alright, then—what's that you've got there?"

Draco hesitated. "I-It's a muggle camera."

Blaise laughed. "Great! That'll work perfectly...you take the picture of me raping the Mudblood again and then we'll use it as blackmail against her. It'll ruin her reputation and her dignity. It's perfect."

Draco nodded and held up the camera to meet his eyesight. As he stared at the camera, he got the two in focus and decided how he was going to shoot the picture. He watched in anger as Blaise stripped Hermione of her shirt and then pulled her pants down. He raised his wand at Hermione again.

"Incarcerous!"

Suddenly, ropes tied her down to the ground. She tried but couldn't move her arms or her ankles.

"Let me go! DRACO! Let me go you bastard! Help!"

Draco's hands shook as he tried to keep them in the picture until Blaise was finally on top of Hermione. When this happened, Draco snapped the picture and blinded Blaise with the flash.

"Accio, wand!" Draco yelled, as his wand shot quickly to his hand.

He then aimed the wand at Blaise. "Stupefy!"

Blaise fell backwards, hitting his head on the trunk of the tree, confused beyond belief. He looked around, not knowing what had happened.

"Draco! Please help me!"

Draco flicked his wand and then the ropes that bind Hermione and released her. She ran towards him, nearly in tears.

"At first I thought that you had gone to your old self again, Draco."

Draco hugged her and then kissed her forehead. "Well, that plan didn't go as planned but I got the picture."

"Now we can go to Dumbledore!"

Draco hesitated. "I have a better idea. I'll owl him the picture and a letter. I don't think that you want him to see you like you were in that picture."

Hermione blushed but then held his hand and followed him up to the Owlery.

As they both entered, his eagle owl appeared beside them. Draco got out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_**Professor Dumbledore:**_

_**We caught the attacker on the grounds. No one was emotionally or physically hurt in the process and we're all alright. The attacker is Blaise Zabini and he's stupefied on the grounds if you wish to send him to Azkaban. Please keep this letter secret, since the following events have shook us up some and we wish for what happened to Hermione and I kept a secret.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy**_

Draco attacked the letter to the eagle owl and watched it fly out of the owlery.

"So what happens now, Draco?"

He put his arm around her. "Nothing. Dumbledore will take care of everything. Let's just enjoy the rest of our year. We've only got a few more months before we're done." Draco replied.

Hermione smiled up at him. "I think that we were meant for each other. I think that this was all supposed to happen, because it just brought us closer together. Don't you think?"

Draco laughed. "It was fate, Granger. Let's just leave it at that and not jinx our relationship. Come on, honey. I'll walk you to your common room."

The two walked hand-in-hand, tired from the events. They knew that this wasn't the end, but a new beginning. They knew that what had happened all seven years had not made them weaker, but stronger, smarter, and happier. It was a true tale of two star crossed lovers, and the trials and tribulations that they had to deal with. In the end, evil never triumphed over good or vice versa; in the end, love triumphed over hatred and distrust. In the end, Draco and Hermione overcame all doubts and couldn't have been happier.

**So, that's the end! To tell you the truth, this was the only fanfic that I have ever finished! Amazing, isn't it? Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing all my chapters and giving all your input to me! I hope you guys liked the fic! If any of you have ideas for a sequel for me to write, email me or review and tell me about it :) I'd love to hear it!**


End file.
